mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Super Mario 3D Land
|Genre=Jump 'n' Run |Spielmodi=Einzelspieler |Plattform(en)=Nintendo 3DS |Alterseinstufung= }} Super Mario 3D Land ist ein Spiel der Super Mario 3D-Serie und der Mario Land-Serie. Es ist in diesen Serien der Nachfolger von Super Mario Galaxy 2 und Super Mario Land 2. Am 02. März war es endlich soweit. Während der Nintendo Pressekonferenz auf der Game Developer Conference wurden die ersten vier Bilder zum kommenden Titel gezeigt. Iwata erwähnte dabei, dass man soviele neue Elemente wie möglich verarbeiten möchte. Auf einem Bild sind die Sternenmünzen zu erkennen, bekannt aus New Super Mario Bros. und New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Das Beta-Logo, welches veröffentlicht wurde, zeigt einen Waschbärenschwanz, der bereits aus Super Mario Bros. 3 bekannt ist. Genaueres wurde von Nintendo auf der E3 2011 angekündigt.http://gdc2011.nintendo.com/ Pressekonferenz von der GDC. Anfang Mai 2011 erwähnte Shigeru Miyamoto in einem Interview, dass der Gyro-Sensor zum Einsatz kommen wird. Der Titel wurde gegen Ende des Monats Juli im Jahre 2011 bekannt gegeben. Grafik Das Spiel ist von der Grafik und dem Aufbau her eine Mischung aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 und New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Story Eines Tages zog ein schreckliches Unwetter im Pilzkönigreich auf. Alle Tanuki-Blätter wurden vom Tanuki-Baum geweht. Als Prinzessin Peach am nächsten Tag nach dem Rechten schauen wollte, wurde sie von Bowser entführt. Mario und 3 Toads, welche Prinzessin Peach vermissen, gehen zum Tanuki Baum und finden einen Brief mit einem Foto, auf welchem man Bowser mit der Prinzessin sieht. Nun machen sich Mario und die 3 Toads auf Peach zu retten. Die Toads laufen voraus, während Mario auf die Level angewiesen ist. Später stellt sich heraus, das die Toads allein versucht haben, die Prinzessin zu retten und dabei selbst entführt wurden. Fakten Weltkarte thumb|Der Sturm * Die Weltkarte ist wie in Super Mario Galaxy 2 aufgebaut * Es gibt mehr Welten als in den Vorgängern, nämlich 16. * Meistens gibt es in jeder Welt ein Toad-Haus und/oder eine Rätselbox. * Die Level können vier Zustände haben: Noch nicht geschafft, Geschafft, Mit allen drei Sternenmünzen abgeschlossen, Gesperrt; Um die gesperrten Level freizuschalten, muss man eine Mindestanzahl an Sternenmünzen haben.thumb|Bowser hat Prinzessin Peach gekidnappt * Am unteren Rand des Touchscreens wird auch angezeigt, ob man den Level mit einer Goldenen Fahne beendet hat (d. h., man ist ist am Fahnenmast ganz an die Spitze gesprungen und hat somit ein 1-Up-Pilz erhalten). Levelaufbau thumb|Der Brief von Bowser * Die Level sind eine Mischung aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 und New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Jeder Level ist in einer bestimmten Zeit zu durchspielen, wenn man bis Ablauf der Zeit nicht an den Fahnenmast gesprungen ist, verliert man einen Versuch * In jedem Level (außer in Spezial 8-Krone) gibt es drei Sternenmedaillen * Außerdem gibt es wieder Rücksetzpunkte, wenn man mit Klein-Mario dort ankommt, wächst man automatisch auf seine normale Größe Welten: Welt 4 Welt 5 Welt 6 Welt 7 * 7-1: * 7-2: Ein Höhlenlevel mit Stacheln Sternenmedaille 1: Beim großen roten Block den kleinen Blöcken folgen. Sternenmedaille 2: Bei den rot-blauen Plattformen Sternenmedaille 3: Nicht zu übersehen... * 7-Toad-Haus * 7-3: Ein Level in der Luft Sternenmedaille 1: Neben der 1.Warpbox Sternenmedaille 2: Der Notenblock Sternenmedaille 3: Am Ende beim Hochsteigen nach links gehen. * 7-4: Das verrückteste Level: EINE UHR!! Sternenmedaille 1: Bei der 1.blauen Plattform oben rechts Sternenmedaille ''2: Bei den 3 Eingängen nach rechts oben gehen. ''Sternenmedaille 3: Nach dem Mittelpunkt immer nach geradeaus springen. * 7-5: Ein Level mit den Sägen aus Super Mario Galaxy 2. Die Sternenmedaillen sind nicht zu übersehen, man muss nur schnell sein. * 7-Lufschiff: Sternmünze 1: Am Anfang Sternmünze 2: nicht zu übersehen. Sternenmedaille 3: Über der Röhre zum Boss. Hier kämpft man gegen Bumm Bumm und Pom Pom. Welt 8 * 8-1: * 8-2: * 8-3: * 8-4: * 8-5: * 8-Schloss: * 8-6: * 8-Festung: Spezial 1 * S1-1: Dieser Level ähnelt dem Level 2-1. Sternenmedaillen: 1.: Genau dort, wo der Toad sie hingeworfen hat, über einem Münzenblock. 2.: Über dem sich bewegenden Pilztrampolin. Wenn ihr es einige Zeit beobachtet, erkennt ihr den Schatten. 3.: Geht kurz vor der Zielflagge einfach bis zum südlichen Rand, dann erscheinen einige Holzblöcke die zur letzten Sternenmünze führen. * S1-2: In diesem Level muss man sich auf die Sprungkünste verlassen, da man gleichzeitig von Schatten-Mario verfolgt wird. Sternenmedaillen: Die Münzen sind unübersehbar, aber Vorsicht vor den Fallen, die nur mit Sprüngen zu bewältigen sind. * S1-Toad-Haus * S1-3: Sternenmedaillen: 1.: Springt zu Beginn in die Kanone auf der Plattform, die einem Münzblock ähnelt, dreht euch ein wenig nach links und schießt euch auf die Plattform, die einem kleinen Feuerball ähnelt. 2.: Auf der Kugelwilli-Plattform Richtung Kugelwillis laufen und springt von der Plattform. 3.: Steigt in die Kanone auf der Cheep-Cheep-Plattform und schießt euch auf die Feuerball-Plattform. Zur Belohnung winkt etwas Retro-Musik. * S1-4: Sternenmedaillen: 1.: Auf dem höchsten Felsen direkt vor euch. 2.: Ihr benötigt einen Duck- und einen Wandsprung. 3.: An einem Seil über dem einzelnen Paragumba. Springt an der höchsten Stelle auf ihn, um das obere Seil zu erreichen. * S1-Rätselbox * S1-Schloss: Sternenmedaillen: 1.: Nicht zu verfehlen, springt einfach auf den Block. 2.: Ebenfalls nicht zu verfehlen. Holt euch die 10 Sek., ein Stern erscheint, springt auf den Block und holt sie euch. 3.: Schnappt den Stern, rennt zu den Steinblöcken und zerstört beide. In der zweiten Kuhle Wandsprünge machen und schnappt sie euch. Rennt schnell Richtung Ausgang, besiegt Knochenbowser und die erste Welt ist bezwungen. Spezial 2 * S2-1: * S2-2: * S2-3: * S2-Toad-Haus * S2-4: * S2-5: * S2-Luftschiff: Spezial 3 * S3-1: * S3-2: * S3-3: * S3-Rätselbox * S3-4: * S3-5: * S3-Luftschiff: Spezial 4 * S4-1: * S4-2: * S4-3: * S4-Toad-Haus * S4-4: * S4-5: * S4-Luftschiff:Erst kämpft man gegen einen Hammer-Bruder und zwei Bumerang-Brüder. Dann erfolgt ein kurzer Levelabschnitt, in dem man alle Sternmünzen durch rote, nicht übersehbare, Blöcke erreichen kann. Dann gibt es einen Rücksetzpunkt und kurz darauf gibt es einen Kampf gegen Bumm Bumm. Nach diesem gibt es einen Kampf gegen Pom Pom. Spezial 5 * S5-1: * S5-2: * S5-3: * S5-Rätselbox * S5-4: * S5-5: * S5-Schloss: Spezial 6 * S6-1: * S6-2: * S6-3: * S6-Toad-Haus * S6-4: * S6-5: * S6-Luftschiff: Spezial 7 * S7-1: * S7-2: * S7-3: * S7-Rätselbox * S7-4: * S7-5: * S7-Schloss: Spezial 8 * S8-1: * S8-2: * S8-3: * S8-Toad-Haus * S8-4: * S8-5: * S8-Schloss: * S8-Krone: Dieses Level schaltet man frei, wenn man alle Sternenmedaillen hat, alle Level mit Mario und Luigi abgeschlossen hat und im jedem Level dem goldenen Punkt an der Spitze des Fahnenmastes erreicht hat. Daher enthält das Level keine Sternenmedaillen. Außerdem ist dieses Level eine Mischung aus allem, was es in diesem Spiel bisher gab. Bosse * Bumm Bumm * Bowser * Falscher Bowser * Pom Pom * Knochen-Bowser Gegner * Atom-Buu * Bob-Omb * Bumerang-Bruder * Buu-Huu * Cheep Cheep * Ein Feuerdrachen ähnlicher Gegner, welcher im Sand haust * Feuerwalze * Loderdrache * Fuzzy * Kawummps * Gumba * Gumba-Turm * Kettenhund * Knochentrocken * Koopa * Kugelwilli * Magikoopa * Mega-Gumba * Monty-Maulwurf * Münztasche * Para-Gumba * Parapünktchen * Piranha-Pflanze * Pokey * Pünktchen * Riesen-Tanuki-Gumba * Stachel-Aal * Stachelfisch * Stachelkugel * Stachelrekrut * Stachelwalze * Stachi * Steinblock * Summser * Tanuki-Block * Tanooki-Buu * Tanuki-Gumba * Tanuki-Omb * Tanuki-Willi * Venus-Feuerfalle Items * Pilz * 1-Up-Pilz * Feuerblume * Superblatt * Propeller-Block * Stern * Münze * Sternenmünze * Roter Ring * Schlüssel * P-Schalter * Bumerang-Blume * P-Flügel * Goldenes Blatt * Graues Blatt Marios Spezialaktionen * Rolle vorwärts: L ® + Y (X) gleichzeitig drücken * Stampfattacke: In der Luft L ® drücken * Beim Bewegen: L ® + B (A) gleichzeitig drücken * Seitlicher Salto: Beim Rennen aprupt Richtung wechseln, dann B (A) drücken * Wandsprung: An einer Wand herunterrutschend: B (A) drücken * Geduckter Sprung: L ® gedrückt halten + B (A) * Teleskop verwenden: System/Schiebepad bewegen, mit L/R zoomen Weiteres * Ziel: Fahnenmast * Rücksetzpunkt * Warp-Zone in Level 1-2 und 4-2 * Kanone * Röhren * Blaue und Grüne Stoppuhr * Toad Galerie Trivia * Im Unterschied zu anderen Spielen kann man statt höchstens 99 Leben insgesamt 1110 Leben durch 1-Up-Pilze erhalten. Für 1000 Leben bekommt man eine Krone, für 1100 zwei und für 1110 Leben drei Kronen in der Lebens-Anzeige. * In Welt 4-4 kann man einen Slenderman ähnlichen Geist erkennen. Dieser ist ähnlich wie die sogenannten "HellValleySkyTree"-Alienbäume. * In diesem Spiel gibt es einige Anspielungen auf die The Legend of Zelda-Reihe, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt ihr 25-jähriges Jubiläum feierte. So muss Mario in einem Level in einem Raum in Feuerform vier Fackeln entflammen, worauf sich die Tür mit der bekannten Zelda-Melodie öffnet. Außerdem ist Mario in Bumerang-Form fähig, Gegenstände mit dem Bumerang einzusammeln, so wie man es bisher auch von Link kannte. Referenzen es:Super Mario 3D Land fi:Super Mario 3D Land en:Super Mario 3D Land fr:Super Mario 3D Land it:Super Mario 3D Land nl:Super Mario 3D Land da:Super Mario 3D Land no:Super Mario 3D Land ru:Super Mario 3D Land ! Kategorie:Super Mario 3D-Serie Kategorie:Nintendo 3DS-Spiel Kategorie:2011-Spiel Kategorie:Super Mario Land-Serie Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Jump'n'Run Kategorie:Nintendo Selects